Harry Potter Continuation
by Rory10152
Summary: What will the wizarding world do when they find out that Voldemort is dead? What is happening to Harry and Ginny, or Ron and Hermione? Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Harry walked into the dormitories that for so long had been his home, his eyes went straight to his four poster bed and he couldn't help the feeling of going to it and lying down and just falling asleep. He hadn't stayed up this long in his whole life, all of the events that had transpired throughout the day just made him so tired that the thought of curling up in his bed was more inviting than ever before. He felt Ginny's eyes on him while he stared around the dormitory, just drinking everything in, him and everyone else had finally thought of the sleeping arrangements and all the teachers agreed that for once it didn't matter where anyone slept as long as they were going to be on the train the following day.

_Flashback_

He finally returned downstairs after talking to Ron, Hermione, and the portrait of Dumbledore, he wanted to finish the conversation that he had been itching to have ever since he got done with the one with Dumbledore.

"Can you excuse me?" He asked them, he was mostly looking at Ron because he knew that whatever Ron decided right now would affect how Harry went about with his plan, he wouldn't not do it but he still felt like he had to ask Ron for his permission.

"Go," he told him and he smiled at the both of them and almost ran down the stairs and towards the Entrance Hall, now that he had Ron's permission he felt like his chest was going to burst from the butterflies that were flying around in his stomach, he knew that they would go away when he walked up to Ginny but for the wait he felt like he was going to puke.

Harry walked into the Entrance Hall to applause from everyone that was sitting around the House tables, it didn't even register to Harry, he looked around until he spotted Ginny sitting with her mom just like she was when Harry left to go up to the now Headmistress' office. He walked up to her; she finally noticed him and gave him a small smile before lifting her head from her mom's shoulder. Mrs. Weasley noticed Harry coming towards them and asked Ginny something, she nodded and Mrs. Weasley nodded at Harry before walking up to Mr. Weasley and giving him a hug, Harry could see that his eyes were still red rimmed and swollen like he hadn't stopped crying since he found out of Fred's fate. Harry couldn't blame him or anyone else that was crying, he felt like he would too when the shock of the whole day went away and everything finally caught up to him.

"Hey, Harry," Ginny shook him from his thoughts and he sat beside her, she held out her hand and before he could think about it he took it like it was a lifeline and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "How are you feeling?" She asked him, he shook his head. He wasn't going to talk about himself, what mattered right now was how she was feeling.

"How are you?" He asked her and she sighed, he could see in her eyes the tears that she refused to fall, she had always been a strong woman and he had admired that about her but there was a time for crying and he knew that that was exactly what she probably needed at the moment.

"I can't believe that he's never going to make another joke or prank again, but I've already cried enough today, I need some good news right now, please," she looked so desperate at the thought that something good was going to happen and he couldn't help the feeling that she was beautiful with tears in her eyes and the look of desperation all over her face. But even in his state he couldn't say no to her.

"Okay, I was wondering if you wanted to talk about my last birthday," she looked up at him confused, he knew that it was a weird place to start a conversation, talking about a year ago but this was the only way he could think to get to the topic he so desperately wanted.

"Okay," she was confused, very, and he could tell by the sound of her voice. He had to smile and that just made her that much more confused.

"Well, when I was all over the country with Ron and Hermione, you know what I was thinking?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"I would pull out my Marauder's Map and look at it all through the night or whenever I had a minute to myself, I looked at Gryffindor tower all day. I was looking at your dot," she looked at him with a small smile on her face. "I couldn't help myself when the memories of the times when we would walk around the lake or anytime that we would share kisses. I thought of you so often that I believe that you are the reason I fought so hard and I didn't die when I thought I would," she looked at him like he was going to say 'just kidding' but that was the last thing on his mind. He squeezed her hand and scooted so close to her that their hips were touching. "You were always on my mind," he whispered to her.

She opened her mouth and closed it so much that she resembled a fish out of water; he made her speechless just by saying what was on his mind every moment of the day.

"Really?" She asked him and he nodded before leaning down and brushing his lips against her cheek.

"Yeah," he said and just when he was about to pull away she turned her head and captured his lips with her own and it seemed like everyone around them disappeared and it was just them in the Hall. He could only feel her, with his hand tangled in her hair and his other hand encircling her waist. Her hands were around his neck pulling him closer but before their kiss could escalate someone cleared their throat and he and Ginny jumped apart as though they had been shot.

"Really?" Ron asked in a voice that sounded clearly disgusted, Ginny laughed and reached out for Harry's hand again and gave it a squeeze that clearly told him that she was okay with her brother seeing them kissing. Now that Harry looked around he saw that people were looking at them and Seamus Finnigan was giving him thumbs up, even Dean Thomas who was an ex-boyfriend of Ginny was laughing at them and the look on Ron's face.

"This time I actually didn't mean to barge in on you, the both of you just make it so easy," he sounded exasperated which made Harry and Ginny laugh that much harder. He couldn't really say anything, and he knew it, since his rendezvous with Lavender began, Ginny would always have that against him.

"Like you can talk," Ginny mumbled to him and Ron's ears turned red, even Hermione blushed and looked away. Harry could tell that they hadn't talked about what happened in the Room of Requirement when Ron wanted to save the house elves that worked here.

"I think we're going to leave," Hermione said and walked away with Ron right behind her.

"He is never going to live that down," Ginny laughed and laid her head on his shoulder like she did to her mom.

"No, he isn't," he whispered. Now that Ron and Hermione were gone it felt like they were the only two people in the room, he wanted to kiss her again but didn't really want more attention on him then there already was. But it was the same as his sixth year, it was better that he be made fun of or gawked at for something that made him happier than for something that made him feel worse.

Harry looked around the Great Hall again and to his surprise saw the three Malfoys sitting in a corner of the Slytherin table. He was surprised that they didn't leave as soon as everything was over since Lucius was with Voldemort, along with the rest of his family.

"What do you think is going to happen to the Malfoys?" Harry asked Ginny, he felt her turn her head so she was looking at them, too.

"I don't know, do you think the Ministry of Magic would let him off because he felt regret towards the end?" She asked, he didn't know what the M.O.M would do with Kingsley Shacklebolt as the Minister for the moment until they could get elections going.

He shrugged, "They may still put them in Azkaban since they still did things for Voldemort but I don't know if they will take them out early," he shrugged. He didn't know how he felt about what happened with the Malfoys, Narcissa risked everything when she said that he was dead. If he let even one finger twitch or opened his eyes too much she could have died, all for the reason that she wanted to make sure Draco was still alive.

And Lucius did the same thing when he requested that he go in to Hogwarts and get Harry but he really wanted to get his son and leave. Harry didn't know if the M.O.M was going to be harder on the Death Eaters this time around since there was no chance that Voldemort was coming back.

_Flashback over_

Harry walked to his bed with Ginny right behind him, he didn't want her out of his sight after the past six months of never seeing her and thinking that she could be dead because of him. They talked it out and she didn't want to leave his side and since they were both so tired they could barely keep their heads up they just went to his dormitory since he was still not allowed in hers.

"Just think, by this time tomorrow we could be back at the Burrow," he told Ginny as they climbed into his four poster and she laid her head on her chest. They were under the covers and Harry was warmer than he had ever been in his life.

He felt Ginny smile against him and her breathing slowly evened out till she was asleep, Harry followed behind her so soon that he wasn't even awake when Ron and Hermione came in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – May 3****rd****, 1998**

**(I'll be putting the dates on these entries to ensure no confusion)**

Harry woke to the sound of a deep voice talking, it was somehow familiar but Harry couldn't think about where he'd heard it before.

"Harry Potter must wake up, Kreacher has something for his master," Harry's eyes flew open at the name and he came face to face with the ugliest thing he had ever seen before. Kreacher was staring at Harry from the side of his bed with a smile on his face and Regulas' locket lying on his chest.

"Kreacher?" Harry couldn't help the wonder in his voice, the last time that he could recall seeing Kreacher was when the battle was occurring and he hadn't been sure if Kreacher had made it out. Harry knew that Hermione would be very happy that the elves, or whatever was left of them, had made it out of the battle alive and unharmed.

Harry had to whisper, Ginny was laying with her head on his chest sound asleep, and she was too peaceful for Harry to wake up. He tightened his arms around her and glanced around the dormitory at all the full beds. Ron was with Hermione in his old four poster and Dean was with, of all people, Luna Lovegood in his bed. Neville was laying alone but with the sword of Gryffindor on the night table beside his bed. Seamus was lying with a girl that Harry remembered scarcely from seeing around the halls of Hogwarts when he was a student there.

"Kreacher, what are you doing here?" Harry whispered to the house elf by his bed.

"The new headmistress has told Kreacher and a few other house elves to make sure everyone knew that breakfast would be served at the appropriate time," Kreacher seemed happier than Harry could ever remember seeing him, even when Harry, Ron, and Hermione gave him the locket Kreacher was currently wearing proudly on top of his Hogwarts uniform that all the elves had to wear.

"Okay," Harry told him and with a nod Kreacher disaperrated from the room with a loud crack that startled everyone in the vicinity. Ginny opened her eyes with a low groan that made the corners of Harry's mouth turn up, he had never seen her in the morning like this before and he couldn't help thinking that she was just too adorable.

"Wazzgoinon?" She asked in a quiet voice, she was so much like Ron when he had to wake up early in the morning it was very scary.

"Breakfast is ready," he simply told her and she smiled before reaching her arms around his neck and pulling herself up so she was level with his face.

"I don't know if I am in the mood for breakfast right now," she whispered in his ear so the people around them groaning in the bright light wouldn't be able to hear her. She kissed him before he could respond and it was soon that the world around him didn't exist and all he could feel was the heat radiating off of Ginny's body. The only reminder that Harry had to hold on to was the talking around him and it was the only thing keeping him hooked to sanity, or otherwise known as not falling into Ginny's kissing, she was too good at it for her own good.

When he pulled away from Ginny, breathless as always, he spotted Ron and Hermione intertwined as Harry was sure he and Ginny were, just a moment ago.

"That's going to take a little bit to get used to," Harry mumbled to Ginny who laughed quietly and started to get out of bed.

Everyone got ready and descended the staircase down to the common room. Harry didn't know what to expect, he might've thought that the common room was going to be exactly as it was when Harry went to school here or he might've thought that it would've been so destroyed that no one would be able to tell what it was supposed to be. The common room was a disaster, all the furniture was upturned but the walls were intact and Harry was sure that everyone helping overnight made sure that the walls were the first to be fixed. Hermione wouldn't be happy with what Harry was thinking; the house elves would probably be cleaning the rooms and classrooms when the walls of Hogwarts were intact. There were beds and cots around the room with people sleeping on them, no one was able to go home over night, people had to be itching to get home to their families.

"It's hard to believe that it wasn't like this yesterday," Ginny mumbled. Harry looked at her, he couldn't believe that she had been at Hogwarts just yesterday learning how to use the Cruciatus Curse on her friends or first years that caused trouble. It was hard for Harry to believe that anything like that could have happened in Hogwarts, the place that he thought no evil could penetrate.

Ron and Hermione soon joined them and the four of them walked through the castle down to the Great Hall. People were everywhere, either fixing the school or hurrying to get something to eat, Harry would've helped but he felt like it was better if he stayed out of it. He still wasn't perfect at those sorts of spells that Hermione seemed to know, and perfect, right when they were mentioned.

People waved at Harry or called out to him as he passed, he waved to them and smiled but he knew that he was just doing that to be polite, he didn't fancy that people still talked to him and gawked at him wherever he went. He didn't think that it would ever stop.

The Great Hall was being cleaned when they entered, students were milling around eating or laughing with others. Harry noticed that no one was paying attention to the house tables, sitting according to the house they were sorted into their first year. No one was wearing the cloaks, muggle clothing seemed most popular amongst the students, the teachers were wearing the usual cloaks and dresses, Harry didn't think that they knew _how_ to dress like muggles.

The four of them sat at the nearest table so they were near Neville, Luna, Dean, and Seamus. The food appeared on their plates like usual and it almost felt like any other year, hanging around friends and eating the food the house elves made appear through their plates.

"Attention!" Professor McGonagall called to the Hall when everyone seemed to appear at breakfast. The laughing quieted and Harry was strongly reminded of how the Hall would stop talking right when Dumbledore stood up, he didn't know what it was about the two of them and he couldn't help the curiosity that came when he thought about how the Hall treated Severus Snape when he was the headmaster.

"The professors and I have thought about this all night and we came to the conclusion that Hogwarts will stay open next year and during the summer we will be accepting volunteers, over age," she said the last two words in a way that put her point across so no underage witches or wizards would get in, she continued, "to help make this castle the way it was before it was damaged. Now eat your food and the train will be here to take everyone back home before lunch time. Enjoy!" She nodded before sitting down and eating her own food.

The four of them were joined by Percy, who still looked depressed and his eyes were swollen and red which gave Harry the idea that he cried throughout the night but no one said anything, they just pretended nothing happened. George came next looking worse than Percy, and he was followed by Bill and Fleur who were clinging to each other like they would never let go. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley joined them, they hugged all their children and even gave hugs to Harry and Hermione who were trying to stay out of the family circle but Mrs. Weasley wasn't having any of that.

"You two are as much a part of this family as anyone else is, now that you guys are with Ron and Ginny you are going to be treated like family," she looked at Harry who could feel his face heating up at her words and the look that she was giving him. There was an awkward silence where no one knew what to say and Harry just picked at his food.

Ever since his trip into the forest where he thought he was going to die he couldn't forget his parents, Sirius, or Lupin and how it felt to have them near him. He couldn't help the feeling that if Voldemort hadn't killed his parents and then tried to kill him that Harry would most likely still be alive with his parents near him and he might not have been the one to kill the most powerful wizard in the world. But Harry was used to feeling like this and shook the thoughts before they could take over his mind, Mrs. Weasley sat down next to Ginny and started to eat slowly like she had no energy.

Everyone ate slowly and the talk in the Great Hall was quiet like everyone was scared to talk above a whisper, before everyone could leave McGonagall stood up and walked to the middle podium where Dumbledore had stood so many times before.

"The bodies of the dead will be given to the families for burials as soon as possible so please be patient. The train will arrive in two hours," she sat down once again and people started to leave the Hall. Harry got up and Ginny followed him with the stares of their family on their retreating figures.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – May 3****rd****, 1998**

Harry and Ginny walked the grounds as they had in his sixth year, the memories came but for once Harry pushed them out. He wanted to make new ones not dwell on the ones that had passed.

"What's going to happen to Teddy?" Ginny asked after a moment. Harry didn't know how to answer her, he was the godfather – Remus had to him that face to face – but Harry didn't exactly know what the protocol was for these situations. He still knew that Tonks' mother was alive and he didn't know if she wanted Teddy since she no longer had a daughter.

"I don't know what will happen exactly since Tonks' mother is alive and she may want custody of Teddy but I guess we will see what happens," he told her and she nodded before they continued the walk around the lake.

-HPC-

The two of them entered the Great Hall after another hour of walking the grounds and the first thing that they spotted was Ron and Hermione holding hands talking in whispers with their heads close together. Ginny gave Harry a look that clearly told him she was clearly thinking _it was about time_.

"So, you two are officially together?" Ginny asked them with a smile on her face. She had been teased by Ron way too much over the past two years and she couldn't wait till she could finally do it to him. With Lavender it was too puke inducing for her to make any insults to Ron.

"Yeah," Ron told her with a goofy smile on his face that told Harry Ron couldn't be any happier than he was in that moment. Hermione had the same look on her face and Harry smiled to himself, it was good to see them happy in light of recent events.

A couple minutes later George came to them and Harry could see in his eyes that he was only there in body not in mind; he couldn't imagine how he must be feeling. George hit him in the back and looked at Harry with a slightly crazy look in his eyes.

"So, are you two together?" He asked Harry. Harry hesitated only briefly before nodding and squeezing Ginny's hand that he had been holding since they entered the Great Hall.

"That's good, at least some good things came out of this whole mess," he said and Harry and Ron nodded before looking at the other. It didn't make sense that George was acting like this, even Ron – who was terrified of what had happened to his brother had a trace of desperation in his eyes that told Harry he didn't believe in much at the moment – George was happy, not as happy as he usually was, but happy enough that it raised eyebrows.

"How are you?" Ron asked in a shaky voice. He tried not to think much about the night except for the good things that happened throughout it.

"I'm good, but you know what?" He looked at their faces and continued, "Fred wouldn't want us to feel sorry over what happened to him. We talked about it a lot and he went the way he would've liked to – in fight – and I'm not going to cry over his death anymore. He would've wanted us to remember the good times and laugh at the jokes we use to pull." Harry knew that George was right and when he looked at Ron he knew that Ron thought the same thing.

"You're right but what are we going to do now?" Ron sounded so sad that George went to him and put his arms around his shoulders.

"What we used to do, stay strong and move on," he said. Ron nodded and after a brief hug George stood up and looked at Ron and Hermione. "I'm glad that you two are together," he looked over at Harry and Ginny, "and you two."

-HPC-

They were leaving in an hour and everybody was congregating around the lake, the people that were at the castle agreed that the dead were going to be buried at the side of the lake. As Harry stood there with his arm around Ginny he couldn't help but think about his third year and how he had saved himself, Hermione, and Sirius from the hundreds of dementors that were just about to suck out their souls.

Ginny rubbed his arm and when he looked over at Hermione he saw the tears in her eyes as she stared at the ground and knew that she was thinking of the same thing that he was, of all the dead and how this was going to be the perfect place for them to lay.

All the teachers and parents had dug up holes for the people that were going to be lain and when Harry looked around he was shocked that there weren't that many people, less than he originally thought, that were going to be buried. Still more than who should've died in the first place, he felt tears in his eyes at the thought but blinked them away not wanting to cry. He felt like he shouldn't have any more tears to shed but when he looked at Ginny who was looking at him in a way that told him it was okay to cry, he let the tears fall. Ginny put her arms around him and buried her head in his chest as people started to sing, him and Ginny watched as everyone laid the dead in the holes that were originally dug for them.

The Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and countless other people were standing between the plots of Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks. He could hear the heartbreak in the air as many people came to terms with their losses and when he looked around at their little group he felt something break inside of him when he saw Mrs. and Mr. Weasley crying in each other's arms over the loss of their son. Bill was holding onto Fleur like a lifeline, she had so many tears in her eyes that Harry knew she wouldn't be able to see.

The four of them, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were close together holding their partner and whispering words of comfort that, at the moment, were pointless. Harry knew as he told Ginny that 'everything was going to be okay' that he was lying but he didn't feel bad about it. When he looked in Ginny's eyes he knew that she knew everything he was saying wasn't the truth but soon would be and she clung to those words like it was the air she was breathing.

The bodies were buried, tears were shed, and people wailed but Harry knew that in the long run everyone was going to be okay, maybe, and that hope was powerful enough to make Harry's legs walk backward and he knew that when he needed to get on the train with everyone else that it was going to be hard but with this new hope he knew that he could do it. He knew that everything was going to be okay, it may not seem like it now but he knew when he looked into Ginny's eyes that, in the future, everything would be perfect.

-HPC-

They boarded the train and tried to all sit in the same compartment. Harry had Ginny on his lap, she was nodding off and on throughout the ride, and next to them were Ron and Hermione who were seated the same way that Harry and Ginny were but both were talking quietly to each other. Bill and Fleur were holding each other in the same way as the other two but were crying into each other's arms. Percy was sitting by the window staring into the distance and Harry knew that he was thinking of Fred's last moments, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley were sitting in the last two seats with Teddy Lupin next to them. They were going to drop him off at his grandma's when they made it back into town but were trying to get him to calm down till then. He would yell for his mommy and daddy and it would just break Harry's heart to know that he would never get to be held by his parents again. Harry knew that feeling better than anyone and when he looked at Teddy he vowed that he would be as good and reckless a godfather as Sirius had been to him.

They got off at the platform and Harry could still feel the despair in the air, usually when they would get off the train at the end of the year there would be loud noises and people pulling their loved ones toward them or else searching for their son or daughter. Now it was quiet and people were still crying, the person that watched the wall that would put you back into the muggle world made sure that people weren't wailing when they entered. It would look too suspicious if someone just started crying out of the blue and no one knew where that person came from.

It took longer than it should have to get to the muggle world but once the family was there they hurried outside and down and alley so they could apparate without watchful eyes all around them. Ginny was going with Harry since she wouldn't be able to get her license for another year and she clung onto him so hard that he started to go numb in his fingertips, but he wasn't complaining. He looked at her and thought of the burrow and with a crack they were all gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – May 17****th****, 1998**

Harry woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon cooking in the kitchen, he hoped that it was Mrs. Weasley but as he felt around the bed he was laying in he noticed that Ginny was missing. They started to sleep together in her room since they'd returned about two weeks ago and ever since then Ginny had started up the cooking, Mrs. Weasley was too distraught to do anything really superficial. Mr. Weasley stayed by her throughout everything, there was no work for the Ministry now till Kingsley Shacklebolt (the new minister) got everything up and running again and fixed the last minister's mistakes.

The whole family was taking the death of everyone hard but the four of them – Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry – with the help of George was getting everyone into a happier place. Which was much easier said than done.

In the beginning Mr. and Mrs. Weasley avoided the family, they wouldn't leave the room and nothing anyone could say to them could get either one of them to eat or leave their room except to go to the bathroom and even that wasn't for very long. They finally left their room of their own volition after a while and ate with the rest of the family but didn't participate in the conversation that was around the table. Percy was quiet along with Charlie, Bill, and Fleur, but other than that it was almost like the old days when they were all together and everyone was here with them.

Harry walked into the kitchen and saw Hermione and Ron sitting at the table holding hands with their heads held close together. He spotted Ginny at the sink pealing something with her back towards him, he surprised her when he walked up behind her and placed his hands on her hips. She jumped and then laughed softly when she realized it was him, he knew she was scared easily and he took advantage of that whenever he could.

"What are you making?" He asked her.

"Just some bacon and eggs, something simple for mom and dad to keep down," she whispered to him and he nodded at her explanation. He kissed her hair and sat down with Ron and Hermione and they soon included him in their conversation.

While Harry and Ginny slept in the same room Ron and Hermione slept in Ron's room that Ron and Harry had shared over the years.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked the two of them while Ginny gave them their plates that were piled with their food, he wanted to help her but she wouldn't allow it and stared at him with a stern expression on her face when she saw what was going on through his mind through his eyes.

"She was thinking about going out to find her parents," Ron said with a pointed look at Hermione. Harry wasn't so shocked, he knew that Hermione would want to find her parents and reverse the spell that she set on them before the hunt for Horcruxes started. But he knew that Ron would be worried since the Death Eaters were still being rounded up and the liars (the ones that said they were under the Imperius Curse when they did the favors of Lord Voldemort) and the ones that admitted what they did since they were proud of themselves.

"You sure it's a good time?" Harry asked her. He was as worried about her as Ron seemed to be, but in a different way.

"Yeah, I miss them and I can't let them wonder the world without knowing who they really are now that the disaster is over and they could be safe again," she said. Harry knew from experience that the tone of her voice meant that she wasn't going to waver from her decision and when he looked at Ron he knew that he felt the same to.

"If you want to but I am coming with you," Ron told her. With a reluctant nod Hermione agreed with his terms.

"Let's just hope they're in Australia like I told them to be," she said. Harry could tell with her voice that she was scared they weren't going to be there, she had no idea where else they could have gone.

"What if their memory came back?" Harry asked her. She shrugged, Hermione never thought of a problem where her magic had failed her in any way. She probably never even considered that option ever since she came into the magical world.

"It might have, it's been a while since I cast the curse so it could have lost the power but it most likely will still be in effect," she said. Harry didn't doubt that, he'd seen Hermione do amazing things with her wand ever since he knew her. "I just wish I had a wand because now I have to wait till I get one so I'll have protection and I'm not using any of yours," she raised her voice when she saw the looks they were giving her.

"Hermione, don't worry about that. Ollivander will be back in business soon enough and making wands for many others again. You just have to wait till he is up to it," Ginny told her in a quiet, soothing voice.

Hermione nodded and laid her head on Ron's shoulder. The four of them ate breakfast together and shared small talk but there was nothing really to talk about, they lived together and basically saw each other every minute of every day so there was nothing new going on in their lives.

"I need to get Crookshanks, too," Hermione said after a break in their conversation. Ginny choked on the food that was in her mouth before Harry started to pound on her back, gently, to get her coughing to subside.

"What's the matter?" Hermione was shocked. Even Harry was shocked with never seeing Ginny coughing that bad, he wondered why she started after Hermione mentioned her forgotten cat.

"I'm sorry, I kind of forgot that he even existed," she whispered with a sheepish smile on her face. It almost seemed like she was scared at what Hermione would think. If she got mad at Ginny for that then she would have to get mad at Ron and Harry, too, the last thing on anyone's mind was the deranged cat that had been following them since the third year.

"Oh, you worried me for a second," Hermione said. She had an anxious look in her eyes that, if anything, put Ginny's worries aside for the time being.

-HPC-

"When do you think Bill and Fleur will be going home?" Harry asked when they were all helping Ginny clean the dishes and table despite her protests. He had an idea that he wanted to run by them and he knew by asking this question they were already confused.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"I want to go visit Dobby's grave and I think it would be better if they were home when I did it since I buried him outside of their house," he told them. Ginny nodded like it all made sense to her; it probably did too with how much they were alike. She was probably waiting for this moment to come up since they got back to the burrow.

"I think that's a good idea, but I don't think that Bill or Fleur would mind if you went while they were here," Ron said. Harry knew that he had grown close to the elf when he helped them escape the Malfoy Manor and risk his life for them in the end.

"I'd like to come with you if you don't mind," Hermione told Harry. He nodded, he knew she would want to, what with her S.P.E.W. campaign all throughout school, he was just waiting for her to do something now that she was out of school. Ron nodded with Hermione and Harry nodded, it didn't bother him if they went with him to pay his respects, it might even be nice for him to have some moral support there.

"I feel bad that I didn't really get to know him," Ginny whispered beside Harry. He looked at her and was surprised to see tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"He would have liked you, that I'm sure of," he told her before kissing her temple. He felt her shudder in her arms but before he could say anything she cuddled closer to him so her face was hidden in the crook of his neck. He didn't move, knowing that she needed the time to pull herself together. She still wasn't used to crying in front of people and it made her nervous to cry in front of the love of her life, her brother, and her brother's girlfriend. She wasn't usually that girl that got weepy over the stupidest things but she couldn't help herself and had to just let everything out. Everything that she had been holding in since they got back, the deaths, the living, and her parents' depression, her family's depression. She just wasn't used to these kinds of things having been too young the first time Voldemort got big and she never dealt with this kind of trauma before and it shocked her.

"It's okay," Harry tried to soothe her. She heard his voice and after a while it did help her, he always knew what she wanted and by not moving so she could hide from the other two in the room meant the world to her.

"Sorry," she said as she pulled away. He looked at her like she was crazy and for a second there she thought he was going to pull away from her and be disgusted by the tear tracks that she knew were on her face, but he surprised her yet again by giving her a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Never be afraid to show me how you are really feeling," he told her and with a slight hesitation Ginny nodded before turning to her brother, who knew how she felt with her emotions, had turned away and stroked up a conversation with Hermione.

She kissed Harry again before laying her head on his shoulder and relishing in the fact that everything felt almost perfect at the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – May 18****th****, 1998**

Ginny and Harry were sitting in the garden of the burrow, Ron and Hermione took a walk around the house but Ginny and Harry were content to just sit down and enjoy each other's company.

"What's happening with Kreacher?" Ginny asked. She hadn't really met him all that much except for when they were at Hogwarts a couple of weeks ago and he was giving Harry everything that he would want.

"I don't know. I thought that he would've came on his own but since he hasn't I don't know what he wants me to do, if I should call him or something." Harry was never in this situation before so he didn't know what to do, he didn't want Kreacher to get mad at him if he was supposed to do something at the beginning of the summer that he didn't do.

"Maybe you should just call him and see what'll happen," she suggested. Harry thought of that feeling stupid that he didn't come up with that on his own. But he couldn't really be mad at himself, he had so much on his mind these days that he didn't really think of Kreacher all that much. He kissed Ginny on the side of her head and took a deep breath; he wasn't experienced fully in house elves so he wasn't really sure what to do when calling Kreacher.

"Kreacher," he said in a loud and clear voice. With a loud pop Kreacher appeared next to them in his normal cloth wrapped around his middle.

"Master Harry, sir," he said in the squeaky voice that Harry wasn't totally used to anymore. He was happy to see that Kreacher didn't seem all that sad, he seemed happier than Harry had ever seen him.

"How are you, Kreacher?" Harry asked him.

"Kreacher is good, sir, Kreacher is working at Hogwarts in the kitchen over the summer," he said in his high pitched voice.

"Do you want to come back to…me?" Harry hesitated. He didn't know how to ask if Kreacher wanted to come back to serve him.

Kreacher seemed to get the message and nodded so enthusiastically that Harry was scared his ears were going to flop right off. "Yes, master, Kreacher would love to serve you once again. The Weasley boy and Granger girl were very nice to Kreacher."

Harry smiled and nodded before glancing around awkwardly, he didn't know what to do now that he had a house elf working for him.

"Kreacher, do you think you can go make my mom and dad something to eat? You can leave it there and I'll bring it to them," Ginny asked him very nicely. Kreacher nodded just as enthusiastically as before.

"Yes, Kreacher would love to do that," he said and then scampered into the burrow and to the kitchen. Harry knew that he had to warn the Weasley family so they wouldn't be shocked the first time they saw an elf running around their house. That thought reminded him again that he had to find a place to live now that he was out of school, he just didn't want to leave Ginny but he also knew that she wouldn't leave the house when her parents needed her so much.

"What are you thinking about?" Ginny asked quietly when Harry had gone quiet for quite some time.

"Just thinking about when I need to start moving out of here," he said it in an offhand way but he still felt Ginny stiffen in his arms.

"Why do you need to leave now?" She asked.

"I'm not meaning _now_, what I mean is when your family is better and then I think I need to leave. It'll be better for your mom that when she is healthy again she doesn't have to deal with Ron, Hermione, and me. Three less people for her to feed along with Bill, Fleur, George, and Charlie," he told her. He didn't want her to worry about him but when he looked in her eyes that was all that he saw there, he hugged her close and kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry about it, I won't mention it again," he said.

Ginny moved closer to him and grabbed onto him like she was drowning and he was the life jacket, he was even more concerned about what she was doing but decided to keep his mouth shut and just hold on to her as much as she was holding on to him.

-HPC-

**May 25****th****, 1998**

It had been a week since Kreacher came back to work for Harry, he was so happy with his new master that all Harry saw on his face every day was a bright smile that lit up the room that Kreacher was in. Ginny's parents were getting better and every one took deep breaths when they finally started to eat meals with the family. At first, Mrs. Weasley was a little shocked to see Kreacher cleaning the plates and cooking the food but after she got used to it she just laughed and helped him whenever he wanted it. Bill and Fleur had moved back to their house and so did Charlie, the Ministry was getting back on its feet so he was going to be able to work with the dragons soon enough. Mr. Weasley also had to get back to the hang of things with work and it took him a while but he was soon suitable enough to go into work, even if he didn't have to for a little while longer.

Harry was still sleeping in Ginny's room with Ginny and Ron was sleeping in his room with Hermione and even though they all suspected that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley knew about their little arrangement they did nothing about it. Harry was having the best sleep he had ever enjoyed and felt a pang whenever he thought of Ginny going back to Hogwarts the next month.

He had also figured out when he was going to leave the burrow, since Ginny always got sad at the thought of him leaving her he knew that he had to wait till she was back at school. But he knew that it was getting to be quite soon and he had to talk to Mr. Weasley about going with him, Ron, and Hermione to look for suitable houses.

They walked downstairs to the aroma off toast, eggs, and bacon. They met Ron and Hermione outside Ginny's door and they walked down together, they were pleasantly surprised to see Mrs. Weasley in front of the stove and Kreacher making the table, setting the plates in their places and placing the silverware by the plates.

"What's all this?" Ron asked when he got over the shock of seeing his mom doing what she did best, cooking.

"I just wanted to get back to my cooking, Kreacher's helping me by setting the table," she said. She gestured around the kitchen while she talked and Harry couldn't help but notice that she was happier than she had ever been this summer. Ginny noticed the same thing and walked over to her and gave her a hug while whispering in her ear that they were all glad that she was back.

"I am, too. The ministry called this morning and informed us that they will be back up and running by tomorrow so your father has to go back to work. The thing is they took out the offices that were built for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named so he is back being the head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office." Harry knew that she was happy for her husband even if they didn't get that much money at the job that he had previously.

"I bet he's happy," Harry said. Mrs. Weasley nodded with a great smile on her face before motioning towards the table that was set thanks to Kreacher.

"Thank you, Kreacher," Harry mumbled when he sat down at the table with Ginny on his right and Ron on his left with Hermione on his left. Mrs. Weasley sat down across from the four of them and smiled before digging into her plate.

"Kreacher was delighted," Kreacher said as they ate. Harry smiled at him and Kreacher stood by the table waiting for them to be done with their food.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about something that I wanted to say to you guys," Mrs. Weasley said when she was done with the meal and Kreacher was cleaning her plate in the sink. By then Harry had invested in a stool that would help Kreacher reach the high areas around the house, by invest he meant conjure up.

"What is it?" Ginny asked while she leaned into Harry and talked to him quietly. They had been doing that for a while and it almost seemed that they were the only two people in the world and nothing could affect them.

"I need to talk to all of you about your new sleeping arrangements," she said with a slight smile and a pointed look at her two children.

"What sleeping arrangements?" Ginny and Ron asked together in falsely innocent voices. Harry and Hermione eyed each other and then looked away before they could crack up laughing at the way Ginny and Ron seemed so guilty whenever they looked in their mom's eyes. Harry couldn't blame them; the same thing would happen to him all the time.

"You know what I'm talking about," Mrs. Weasley said. "How long have you guys been sleeping in the same room together?" She asked the four of them.

"Ever since the last night at Hogwarts," Ron mumbled and Ginny nodded when her mom fixed her with a look.

"Oh, well, as long as nothing else is happening in the rooms, it's okay with me. I'm glad that you two have found someone to be with," Mrs. Weasley said in a soft voice. They nodded in agreement and ate together in silence; Harry couldn't help but smile at the thought that he was finally happy after weeks of worry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – June 18****th****, 1998**

It has been a month since Mrs. Weasley started cooking again and for the family things just began getting better. Bill, Charlie, Mr. Weasley, and George had all gone back to work and it seemed like they were just feeling better every day. Bill was even thinking about starting a family with Fleur and Harry assumed that George was seeing someone but he hadn't told the family yet so Harry kept quiet, even to Ginny.

Harry and Ginny were still just as happy together and it seemed that the more days that passed the more Harry fell in love with her. He hadn't told her yet, but it wasn't that he was scared she didn't feel the same way; he just didn't know how someone would bring that up.

Ron had already beat Harry to the punch with telling Hermione how he felt but Harry wanted to do it more romantic that Ron had. They were all eating and chatting about what they were going to be doing that day, it was just the four of them since everyone had gone off to work and Mrs. Weasley was in the living room knitting a scarf. It was all quiet and Harry and Ginny were talking to each other in whispers when, out of nowhere, Ron said, "I love you," to Hermione loudly. Harry stared at him shocked and Ginny covered her mouth with her hands so he wouldn't see the smile or the laughter that she was trying to hold back.

Ginny was in déjà vu for a moment, she was back in her third year walking with Ron while she heard him talking about who he was going to bring with him to the Yule Ball. Ginny wished that she was going to go with Harry but she had already said yes to Neville's invitation since she knew that Harry didn't see her as anything other than his best friend's little sister. They were walking past a group of girls from Beauxbatons talking together when, just like now, Ron yelled across the Great Hall, "Will you go out with me?"

Hermione looked shocked when she stared at Ron; he was blushing so much that his hair just blended in with his skin. Harry felt bad for him but when Hermione pulled him close and whispered the exact sentiments he motioned to Ginny that they should leave the two of them alone. He didn't feel bad for Ron at all after that, all he could think about was how he was going to tell Ginny something so important, and he didn't know if she expected something big and grandiose.

-HPC-

Everyone was going to Diagon Alley so they could see Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, George said that he didn't plan on making any changes but nonetheless it was going to be the Grand Reopening and he really needed his family there since he didn't have his brother with him anymore.

They decided to Apparate since everyone was over age and Harry had gotten his license a few weeks ago. Ginny would be going with him and while they stood together waiting for Mrs. Weasley to give them the go to he thought that Ginny just got more beautiful as time went on and he was tongue tied almost all the time now whenever he was with her. He really hoped he could tell her soon or he would just feel that way all the time.

-HPC-

They arrived to Diagon Alley to laughter and pointing with some staring, Harry was used to it by now but he didn't like the way people were staring at Ginny like she was nothing more than gum they had found on the side of the street. Ginny hadn't had to deal with any of this the last time they were together, or people were just used to them hanging out with each other so much there wasn't that big of an effect when they were at Hogwarts.

He looked at Ginny who didn't seem that upset at the fact that she was the subject behind the whispering and finger pointing. Harry was slowly seething with anger but he told himself that he wouldn't let it get to him and he tried to put it behind him.

They walked slowly on the streets of Diagon Alley eying all the new shops that were reopened, with a shock they all saw that Ollivander's was one of them and they all rushed into the store. To Harry it was like walking into a time capsule, the place seemed exactly the same as it was almost 8 years ago.

"Well, hello, Mr. Potter." They turned to see Ollivander coming out from the back rooms where he kept most of the wands.

"Mr. Ollivander, I see that you are back in business," Harry said in as happy a voice that he could.

"Yes, I am very glad," he said in his naturally wheezy voice.

Hermione gasped as she thought of something; maybe she could get a new wand and not have to deal with using others or not using one at all.

"Can I get a wand?" She asked him quietly. He stared at her like he was trying to understand her reasoning but once he recognized who she was his expression actually softened and he walked away from Harry and towards the desk. He did all the necessary measurements and after almost half an hour picked out a wand that fit Hermione perfectly, she was actually glowing she was so happy.

They exited the shop and walked down the street until they could see the bright lights of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in the distance. They weren't as bright as they were in Harry's sixth year but they still stood out among the other shops.

They entered the shop to loud noises that assaulted their senses, more bright lights were on all the display cases and everyone was laughing at something that they were messing around with. Harry spotted George in the corner talking to a customer with someone surprising at his side, Angelina Johnson, Harry's old Quidditch team member.

"What are Angelina and George doing together?" Harry asked Ron curiously. It wasn't odd to see a Hogwarts student, or ex-student, here but it was just the way they were standing and looking at each other that made him think twice about why she was really here.

"Let's go see," Ron said. So the family followed Harry and Ron towards George. When he spotted them he smiled but there was something in his smile that made him look embarrassed at something, another clue could be the slight reddening of his cheeks.

"Hey, Angelina and George," Ron asked slyly. George eyed him carefully before responding.

"Hey," he said.

"How are you doing?" Ginny asked him. George's expression softened when he looked at his little sister.

"I'm doing better," he said. "But that's all I can ask for," he continued.

They nodded while looking around at all the gadgets surrounding them, it was almost claustrophobic.

"Angelina, I haven't seen you for a while," Harry mentioned to her. She shrugged and looked at George fondly, Harry didn't know if that was supposed to be secret but he didn't mention anything in case he wasn't supposed to and George wasn't ready for that.

"I know, but I have heard a lot about what you were doing," she said with a laugh. Harry felt his cheeks flush under her steady gaze; he didn't like that people knew what he was doing every second that he was away. Obviously, they didn't know exactly what he was doing and he hadn't read the newspapers that mentioned anything about him since he didn't really want a reminder of what happened a few months ago.

"I know that," he said in an offhand tone. They talked for a few more minutes before George had to go around the store and watch what the customers were doing, Angelina followed him like she worked with them, but before they could dwell on that Harry spotted something outside the windows that made his heart skip a beat.

The Malfoys.

Harry mentioned this to Ginny who stayed by his side checking out all the gadgets, she told him to go talk to them and with a kiss he left her and went outside. It didn't take long for him to spot them, they were staring through all the store windows but when Harry caught the eye of Malfoy he ducked and tried to hide.

"Malfoy," Harry said. He didn't know why he was so persistent but he knew that he had wanted to talk to Draco for a while now, especially since the battle.

"Potter," he mumbled.

Harry walked up to him and motioned towards the side.

"Can we talk?" He asked. Draco looked to his mother who had bags under her eyes and looked as if she hadn't slept in a long time. With a slightly wary expression he nodded and walked with Harry to a shop across the street from where his mother was standing.

"What?" He asked.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay, I haven't seen you since the day at Hogwarts," Harry replied.

"I'm okay," with a little bit of hesitation he looked off to the side and then to Harry, "but thanks for saving me anyway," he said. Harry nodded and then asked him what his family had been doing since the last time they saw each other, he learned that Draco's father had been prosecuted for being a Death Eater and was sent to Azkaban for a year. Harry actually felt bad for his family since, towards the end, they weren't on the side of Voldemort, but it still made him feel better that the Ministry of Magic was doing their job protecting the citizens.

They talked for a few more minutes till Harry saw the Weasley's looking at him with curious looks, Harry said goodbye to Draco and after a few uncomfortable seconds he stuck out his hand for Harry to shake, Harry walked away feeling that the day couldn't have gone better.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – A Happy Birthday (July 31, 1998)**

**A/N If you are interested in The Mortal Instruments or The Twilight Saga please go to Facebook and like Fans of The Mortal Instruments and Fans of The Twilight Saga for great pictures! Don't forget another page I have that is Liam Hemsworth and Miley Cyrus for more amazing pictures from their movies and twitter pages!**

**Third Person POV**

It had been more than a month since that day at Diagon Alley and Harry had seen Draco and basically made amends with him. But with their past and everything Harry knew that they weren't going to be best friends from that moment on but it was still nice to have one less person to worry about in the world. After what he had gone through his whole life with Voldemort always trying to kill him it was nice not to have to worry about that any more. But he wasn't a fool to think that the Death Eaters that hadn't gotten sent to Azkaban weren't going to come to him, whenever they were in Diagon Alley just walking around Harry saw faces that were familiar to him in a way that he wasn't comfortable with and they sneered at him and made snide comments but Harry stuck his chin out and walked past them trying not let the comments stick to him.

What worried him most was what his relationship with Ginny would make the Death Eaters do, he didn't want them to get an idea about taking Ginny or something worse so whenever they were out and about he didn't like her leaving his sight at all and after a little bit Ginny found that slightly annoying, she was independent he knew.

"What are you doing?" She asked him as they walked down the street holding hands. She stopped him in front of Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions and made him look her in the eye.

"What do you mean?" He asked politely, but he already knew what she was going to say.

"You won't let me leave your side, is there something wrong that you haven't told me about?" She asked him. He could detect just a slight fear in her voice but the rest of it was just panic that he was keeping something from her.

"I just have a bad feeling about the Death Eaters that got out and what they'd do to you," he told her unwillingly. He didn't like telling her something that could by all means terrify her but she just stood up straighter and looked him right in the eye.

"I'm not the same girl I was my first year at Hogwarts. After the battle and everything with Hogwarts and the Carrows I'm tougher and can hold my own, it's nice to have you always watching my back but I would love it if you could let me go to the bathroom without you standing right outside the door," she whispered with a smile on her face. He shook his head before relenting knowing that he had been a little crazy. He knew that Ginny could handle herself and that was one of the many things he loved about her.

"I love you, you know that," he told her without thinking. After the words left his mouth he wanted to take them back but he knew that he wouldn't be able to. Ginny looked shocked at first and then a smile slowly started to spread across her face making him feel better inside.

"Well, I did have a feeling but it is nice to have it confirmed," she told him. He smiled before leaning down and giving her a kiss, he had to pull away before they could get too lost in each other. He had to remind himself many times that they were in a public place and not in her bedroom.

"Wait." She pulled his arm back when he was going to start walking the way that they had come. "I still need to tell you that I love you, too," she whispered. He smiled again, something he had been doing more than usual lately, and kissed her again and this time he let the kiss linger before they walked back up the street.

They saw plenty of people from Hogwarts such as Luna Lovegood who was with her father outside a weird store that Harry couldn't see the name of and he saw Neville Longbottom who was by himself outside Ollivander's.

"Harry!" He yelled when he saw him and then, "Ginny!" He gave them both hugs before asking them about their summers. Harry was very happy to say that the summer had been uneventful besides tales of the Weasley's; Harry asked him if he had been to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and wasn't shocked when Neville responded with a happy "Twice!"

"How's Gran?" Harry asked. He hadn't heard anything about what happened to Neville's grandma after he had seen her coming out of the tunnel that led to The Hog's Head.

"She's great; she points me out wherever we go saying that I helped defeat V-Voldemort." He laughed uneasily after saying the name but then they went to better topics that were far away from Voldemort and anything dealing with him. Harry could see that it was still hard for some people to say the name even though the person was long gone never to return.

They talked for a few more minutes before they had to split up, Neville wished Ginny good luck on the next year at Hogwarts and with a friendly wave he was gone and Harry and Ginny were alone again.

"I'm glad to see him so happy, after all that time at Hogwarts and seeing him being bullied by Snape and Malfoy it's just good to see him looking so sure of himself," Ginny muttered while they walked towards Weasley's Wizard Wheezes where they were meeting up with Ron and Hermione who came alongside with Ginny and Harry to Diagon Alley leaving the rest of the family at the house.

Harry had, of course, told Ron, Hermione, and Ginny about the memories in the Penseive that Snape had given them. They were shocked at first but eventually, even Ron, came to the conclusion that Snape was a great guy just acting loyal to two different people. He was such a good an actress that no one knew where his true loyalties lay till his dying day. It was still something Harry felt honored about, that Snape had given his memories to Harry besides just keeping them and keeping Harry in the dark. But Harry was also glad that he didn't know about the love triangle that went on at Hogwarts in his parents' day; he didn't know how he would've felt towards Snape if he had.

They met up with Ron and Hermione who were hiding things behind their backs, it was Harry's birthday and he was a little bewildered that he was getting gifts by the people he had considered family for the past month or so. Ginny had already given Harry his present in the morning while they were lying in bed together, they hadn't done anything and Harry was just glad to sit there staring in her beautiful eyes whether they were sleeping together or not. She had given him a bracelet that had the words 'be brave' engraved on the side. He looked at her with wide eyes before pulling her in for a kiss that lasted longer than the two he had given to her in Diagon Alley.

"No looking," Hermione said sternly to Harry. He just laughed and shook his head trying not to think of last year on his birthday, the wedding and then the fiasco afterwards. That was the first day that they had really started to look for Horcruxes, something that Harry knew he would never forget no matter how old he was.

They left Diagon Alley and disaperrated to outside The Burrow, Mrs. Weasley came barreling out of the door at the first sight of them and gave them hugs that nearly cut off their air supply. That had been the first time she had let them go somewhere without her being right there next to them, she was slowly going back to the way she had acted before Fred and more of her friends had died but there would always be a fierce protectiveness that wasn't there the first time Harry had met her.

"Thank goodness you alright," she mumbled before ushering them into the house. Harry's dinner was going to be a big thing outside, it had to be big if Hagrid was going to show up, and he wasn't able to fit inside.

In the end, Hagrid, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Teddy (Remus and Tonks' son), with his grandmother, Angelina, and the eight Weasley's were in attendance along with Hermione. Teddy and Harry's relationship was strong even though he wasn't even one yet, but he did turn one soon and when that day came Harry was going to make sure that there was a big party and he was right there for every moment. He was going to make sure that he was as reckless a godfather as Sirius had been to him.

Teddy had the ability to change his hair color and some of his facial features but he didn't know how to control it, everyone just thought it was too cute to resist and Harry had to agree with them.

Before Harry knew it the cake came, which was the shape of the Gryffindor's Sword, and they were talking and laughing and just enjoying the night. Kingsley was telling them all about what he had to do as Minister of Magic and how there wasn't going to be an election and everyone was perfectly happy having him be in charge and actually have someone that knew what they were doing.

Hagrid was telling them all about his adventures at Hogwarts and how he couldn't wait for Ginny to come so he would have someone to take up some of his time. Everyone was passing stories around and soon it was time for presents.

Harry got so much stuff that halfway through he lost track, he felt like he was a broken record since he kept saying 'you didn't have to do this' to anyone that would listen. They just waved it away and urged him to open the present. Ron and Hermione put their money together and got him a very nice leather journal and he also got a watch, some of Hagrid's homemade fudge, and many other things.

Before he knew it everyone was leaving and Harry was climbing up the stairs with Ginny and Ron and Hermione ready to go to bed after such an eventful day. Ron and Hermione wished him a happy birthday at the first landing before walking up to Ron's bedroom; Ginny and Harry had been staying in her room since no one seemed to mind. Harry walked in and was immediately pulled to Ginny who kept whispering to him Happy Birthday, it was a very happy birthday indeed.

**A/N Make sure to follow me on Twitter if you have any questions on the next update or anything, you can message me on there any time! AlisonGLee2011**


End file.
